Simple
by Marlene Phoenix
Summary: Zorro tries to drown his sorrows in alcohol but why exactly is that the outcome of a conversation he had with Nami? And what's Sanji gotta do with it? Dramatic romance to ensue! ZoNa! 2nd ch. up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still not owning One Piece!

Author's Note: Here it is, me latest One Piece work. Nope, it's not a OneShot, nope it's not the planned LuNa… It's actually a multi chaptered ZoNa, my guess is three up to five chaps!

Anyways, I was trying really hard on a LuNa, I already had an idea and a storyline set up but suddenly there pops up this silly idea of drunken Zorro. Teh Sex if ya ask me and such this came up. Well, enjoy me latest ZoNa romance fic, mixed in is a really cool Sanji, maybe I'll even add some future-SaRo hinting but I'm unsure about that.

Btw, I've noticed that a lot people I know who like OP and the ZoNa pairing actually hate Sanji… my goodness, I just can't bring myself to hate that guy (but they say I'm weird anyway for loving ZoNa _and_ LuNa). I seriously disliked him at one early point of the OP saga but he's grown on me and I just can't help loving him, so just in case any of you are Sanji haters, you won't find any bashing here, no way! In fact my fics will probably always harbour a kind of big bro, uber cool Sanji! xD

So, if you can't live with that, don't read, okay? Just thought I'd tell you as much before anyone reviews, to tell me what a waste of time it was reading this fic because they wanted to see Sanji-bashing and they couldn't find it.

Other than that: Thanks a bunch for all those nice reviews on "Not so helpless" and special thanks go out to SpazzChicken who noticed that the ep. is something special… or at least has a special meaning to me. I just didn't want your average "and they lived happily ever after" epilogue. So, thanks!

Uhum… anyways, please review:)

* * *

"I've fallen in love with you!"

His eyes closed in despair as her voice invaded his mind again. Leaning back, his features were motionless nonetheless. Yet his body was tense and he felt that if he gripped it any harder, the half emptied bottle of rum in his left would shatter any moment.

Loosening his hold a little he concentrated on the feeling of the rough wooden planks below him before looking up again, only to stare into the dark night sky, lighted by thousands if not millions of stars. The moon was absent this night, he noticed, not really contemplating this thought any further as he quickly took another swig of the tasty rum, trying to drown the upcoming feeling of helplessness.

His eyelids grew heavier then as the warm feeling of the alcohol spread out inside of him, making him a little dizzy. It seemed it had been a long time since he'd drowned a whole bottle himself, after all.

In love… however had that happened he asked himself, before realizing that once again his mind had drifted towards the earlier hours of the evening, memories he was trying to forget right then. But just how hard he tried her voice would not leave him alone, spooking through his mind, coming up all of a sudden, telling him that… she had fallen in love with him.

It had been a simple statement and he had wondered how she could have spoken it the way she did, a tinge of shyness apparent but overshadowed by her pride.

Just when exactly had it happened he marvelled, his mind slowly becoming drowsier. Than he crashed onto the floor as the hand he had leaned on slipped.

The hurt registered only seconds after his fall in his brain and he cursed drunkenly but remained laying, the cool wood below distracting from his train of thought, calming his mind if only a little.

That state of oblivion lasted barely until after another sip of rum that he clumsily spilled half of anyways.

Drops of the cold beverage running over his heated skin were answered with a grimace.

"I've fallen in love with you!" she told him once again but this time he wasn't about to let her get away with it. Smashing the bottle onto the ground, he glared at nothing in particular, snarling.

"Dammit woman, I've heard you alright!" he heard his gruff voice answer her in an acid tone, before lifting up the glass bottle again with difficulty merely to thrash it onto the wooden planks again.

The result this time was the glass bursting to all sides and what had been left of the rum inside splashing onto the ground and on his clothing.

Howling once in surprise at the sudden coldness, his eyes drifted towards what was left of the bottle besides broken pieces. Its neck he still held firmly in his hand but before he registered what he did he felt himself rise from his laying position and fling the fragment over the ship's railing accompanied by a cry of fury escaping his throat, only answered by the ocean's welcoming smack as it embraced it's latest attain from the world above.

Back, standing on his wobbly legs, he growled, running a hand over the stain on his shirt that for some reason bothered him greatly.

A whisper came to his ears, or maybe it was in his imagination as a voice suddenly spoke to him lowly. Turning around gradually to refrain from falling down again, his eyes, pupils dilated searched the area while his hands fumbled in search of his swords.

"I've fallen in love with you!"

It had been her all along his lethargic mind comprehended seconds later. His throat all the sudden felt dry and tight and then a scream of ferocity build somewhere inside him, reverberating over the vast ocean, as it passed his lips.

Staggering, he found himself able to remain on his feet as he turned his gaze skywards again, noticing the wet tears running over his cheeks. A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder and turning around in a stumble, he wondered drunkenly why he hadn't felt anyone's presence.

"You!" he stated with less anger apparent in his voice then he would have liked, seeing the man standing beside him whom he considered his rival.

The other didn't reveal his feelings, his face a mask of indifference; merely an expression of consideration could be made out, even as he flicked his lighter open to light the cigarette placed between his lips.

The newcomer returned the other's gaze though his eyes were not as clouded by alcohol.

"She told you?"

It was no question that the smoking man had voiced in an unmoved tone but a mere statement even the drunken one could conclude.

There was a long pause of silence that neither of the two men spoke a word, the only proof that time had not stopped just then were the sounds of planks creaking, small waves hitting the ship and the continuously puffs of smoke the one who'd just then appeared to join the drunken man.

No later than his cigarette had burned down to nothing but a small stub, the man flicked it over board with a quick move of his hand, than for the first time revealing some sort of emotion he turned towards the one brooding by his side.

"So what are you so upset about?" he asked, the sudden forcefulness he'd spoken with revealing a hint of anger, just as the eyes that abruptly held a dangerous gleam in them, daring the other to retort with a snappy reply.

But the drunken man, who then trudged towards the rail, did not answer at all, his shoulders only slumped even further than before.

"Tell me, swordsman what are _you_ upset about?"

The question though was only answered by a wave of the others hand, who remained hunched over.

Few seconds passed in silence, the calm before the storm anyone would have said who got a good look on the left behind man's face. Features contorting into a horrible mask of pure resentment, jaw tightening as the teeth clenched.

A moment later hands that had been balled into tight fists held the struggling drunken one in place, eyes full of fuelled rage bore into the others, searching for some kind of answer behind the clouded and unfocused pupils.

Apparently the answers found were not satisfying the attacker.

"Bastard!" he roared at the struggling one before uncurling his fists from their tight grips and turning without a second glance to leave the other man fallen, on his knees behind, in his efforts of getting back to his feet despite his unsteadiness.

"Sanji…" his voice slurred, "Sanji," he called again this time a little louder, the one who had been leaving stopped dead in his tracks, waiting.

"Sanji, I can't." the fallen man mumbled, once again in his drunken state revealing tears flowing over his cheeks.

"What can't you?" were the last words the swordsman heard before a thick veil seemed to fall upon him entirely, blocking any incoming information from his senses besides a feeling nausea.

"I can't love her!" the words escaped the unconscious man before he hit the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: Why? Oh Why can't he love her? Hmm, chapter 1 is a little confusing but that was intended, it's too some extend an insight into a drunken man's mind! xD Well, admittedly I've NO idea what goes on in a drunken man BUT I know what it feels like for me… bah, bad experience but I guess about everyone goes through that at least once in a lifetime. Anyways, chapter 2 will be out some time soon and too be honest I've got no idea were this goes, only a feeling. oO'

Besides I'm planning out another ZoNa fic after this one, "Beauty's Rituals", more info soon.

Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me? Own One Piece? Nah!  
Author's Note: Well, sorry this took me a while to finish but I was busy and I also had to finish a YGO Halloween fanfic for a contest. Also during half of this chapter I realized that it totally didn't turn out how I wanted it to; I deleted the whole thing and rewrote it… two times. Realizing you have to do something like deleting two pages you worked really hard on… now that sucks… I really don't wanna know how it feels for a novelist to delete a whole chapter of a novel or maybe even more… but it was worth it. I like this chapter a lot. This time Zorro's sleeping habits are explored a bit. xD So, have fun with our favourite hot swordsman, a cook who's at least as hot and the wondrous, uber-cute, greedy Nami-swan! ;)  
Anyways, in case anybody is interested, I'm now owner of a LJ, so if you're a LJ user as well come and visit me, friend me, talk to me… you know, the usual! I'd be very happy if you did! (TAce's LJ)  
And thanks to all you guys who reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciate the feedback (and alerts and favs)! Thank you :) Replies you'll find at the end of the page!

* * *

Awakening from deep slumber that had been larded with dreams of gibberish nonsense, keeping him from getting a good rest altogether, he felt more drained than he could remember to have ever before. 

His body acted different from what he was used to, too. The slightest movement resulted in pain shooting through his stiffened extremities and his back ached from the position he had been laying in all night. His eyelids felt heavy and swollen, he was unable to open them fully, the glimpse he got from under his lids was enough for his liking anyway, as bright sunlight hit him and made him wince, trying to curl away. That hadn't been a good idea seeing that bright dots of all colours now danced in front of his eyes accompanied by a throbbing inside of his head that felt like it would burst any given moment.

The groan that escaped his lips revealed a horse voice and his mouth was dry while his tongue felt more like a bloated lump of heavy, unmovable flesh.

Roronoa Zorro had one of the worst hangovers of his life!

Feeling all around sick and sore, he vaguely remembered the last evening, groaning in realization at the memories; it hadn't been a dream and now he'd also have to thank the cook for dragging his unconscious body into bed.

Attempting to pull up the blanket he'd awakened beneath over his head, to hide from the world and maybe get some more sleep without getting bothered by the sun's tickling rays, the young warrior cringed as he became aware of the fact that he wouldn't fit under the blanket completely. His bare feet were out in the cold and in less than a second he was covered in goose bumps, shivering and feeling more than just a little bothered.

However the growl that formed in the back of his throat came out as more of a whine, answered by a rigorous thrust of one of his feet to haul the irksome sheet back over his uncovered and in the chilly air freezing skin. His attempt didn't work out the way he had hoped when it only resulted in uncovering his calves, exposed up to the hem of his pants.

The otherwise so resolute swordsman decided to give up the task by then, not feeling up to lifting himself from his laying position.

Suddenly someone was by his side, Zorro could tell from the rustling that sounded like somebody getting up from the cot opposite to his and the soft taps of shoes hitting the ground. Weary, he wouldn't bother opening his eyes again, the first time had been sufficient to teach him a lesson and he didn't mind his eyeballs not feeling like two boiling eggs inside of his head. So, he gave in to this moderately uncomfortable condition of helplessness, waiting for whoever had been witnessing this all in all rather embarrassing ordeal to speak.

Few long seconds nothing happened at all and he almost concluded that the noises had been a figment of his worn out mind misinterpreting the information his senses received, but before that thought could really register, the half asleep male felt something pointy prod his ribcage once.

Drowsily, he decided on hoaxing sleep, keeping his breath steady and concentrating on a point in his abdomen that his sensei had called the inner centre or something the like.

But his assailant obviously had something different in mind as another poke felt as if somebody was trying hard to puncture one of his inner organs.

"Will you quit it already?" he snapped, exasperated at the persistent disturbance and aggravated that he was unable to find his inner peace. The words had come out before he had the time to think about it though and once again in the short time he had been awake Zorro winced, noting that his voice sounded scratchy and shrill. The other had noticed it as well, either that or he was laughing about the evident discomfort of the man laying in bed, only half covered under a thin sheet, still shivering and probably looking as sickly as he felt.

The young swordsman tried to keep the upcoming rage at bay; he didn't feel like getting up just yet and whoever it was, trying to be a nuisance to him and his patience, would still be there in a few hours when he was up to strike back properly. Calling a ship your home had many advantages.

Again, the person nudged him and at last, the assaulted could discern just who was probing him like that, as a well-known snap resonated through the men's quarters moments after the corporal harass. A cigarette lighter had been opened and its flame hissed as it smouldered the prepared tobacco, most certainly rolled into the long, cylindrical shape of a cigarette by hand, Sanji preferred those over the more popular mechanically made.

"Cook…" Zorro snarled quietly, having a difficulty to keep his voice from cracking even though he spoke merely one word.

The found out didn't answer, but seemingly pleased that he had the other's attention, his footsteps echoed through the cabin once more, until they reached the opposite side again, were he sat on one of the cots with a huff that was accompanied by a groaning as the wooden planks that were the ground protested.

Soon, the sharp stench of burning tobacco filled the room, the grubby smoke adhering to any material, filling the lungs of both men, one enjoying the aromatic scent and the tingling sensation in his throat, the other trying to swallow the stale taste in his mouth while still avoiding opening his eyes.

For several moments there was deliberate silence until the smoker, smooth chef of the crew the future pirate king had gathered round him, made the first move.

"We need to talk!" he declared plainly, his voice merely loud enough to drift across the room but nonetheless severe and holding an apparent hint of authority.

The response, a surprised choke of the one he had addressed, could have been expected, seeing the long history of enmity between the two men, who without a doubt were closer than either would have admitted, friends even, but nonetheless rivals.

"Talk?" the one resting asked, glad as he noticed that his voice returned to normal again and his tongue didn't feel as numb anymore as it had before. In spite of his questioning tone, the other stayed quiet as if waiting for the swordsman to continue speaking.

"Talk?" that one inquired again, louder and even more in control of his vocal cords. An annoyed sigh greeted him.

"You probably aren't aware of it but that bottle of rum you had yesterday destroyed the last of your brain cells." The cook uttered in impatience.

Roronoa Zorro felt offended and decided that it was the right time to take a look at the man who always managed to upset him either with his sly comments or his unnerving behaviour. Asking himself how one person could have so many traits he despised, Zorro slid a hand from under his blanket up towards his face. Cautious about his movement, he rubbed his fingers over his eyelids groggily, before pinching the base of his nose and stifling a yawn at the same time.

Careful not to move to fast, he stretched his limbs, grimacing as he heard his bones cracking, then supporting himself with one arm he raised his upper body from the mattress, opening his eyes at the same time. Squinting he looked around the room that still appeared somewhat blurry to him but he could make out the figure of the blonde man sitting cross-legged opposite to him without any problems.

If only to annoy the other, he attained the same position, resting his back against the wall behind. His eyes slowly opened to fully, as he became aware of the sun that now only reached up to his ankles and would not bother him anymore and soon he, while running a hand through his mint-green hair lazily, stared openly at the smoking man who had watched his rising indifferently.

"Talk", Zorro asked again as he rested his hands in his laps, "about what?"

Sanji, the chef extinguished his burned down cigarette in an ashtray that he fetched from a narrow shelf, positioned over his head. The small ceramic tray went right back up on the shelf as the stub was put out.

"Nami-san!" Sanji murmured softly, meeting the first mate's stoic glare with burning eyes.

Once again the small room that during night was occupied by five males was filled with silence, as the two present fought an invisible battle for dominance in this dispute. Neither one of them willing to give up, the silent fight carried on for a good few minutes.

No apparent winner could be made out even then, though either would have claimed the title without question, if it hadn't been for a rather unwelcome interruption as without forewarning the door burst open, causing both men to turn their glare towards the intruder.

Both men's faces lit up though, one in delight and one in plain surprise, as right on the threshold stood the one, Sanji had been fervent to talk about, Nami.

The navigator looked ruffled, her chin long red hair in disarray, she had obviously rushed herself and watching her chest rising up and down, Roronoa Zorro had to swallow hard, earning him a calculating glance from the cook that he noted with discomfort.

The young woman's gaze landed on the blonde first, she didn't seem to have noticed the awakened swordsman yet, as she leaned on the doorframe, looking all around dishevelled.

"How can I help you, Nami-san?" Zorro heard the cook coo but at the same time his ears perked up, sensing a change in the way his rival had spoken to Nami. Almost undetectable, it still was there, below the devotion, there was missing a certain passion.

Turning his gaze from the redhead standing half inside of the room, the swordsman scratched his chin, barely taking notice of the abrasive stubble while listening for some kind of explanation regarding the navigator's sudden appearance in the male quarters.

From the sidelines, the overlooked man watched the female gasp for breath and push, with a swift move, a lose strand of hair behind her hair.

Straightening from her leaning position and tugging on the hem of the tee she wore, Zorro swore she had looked over her shoulder nervously and well aware that he most probably was the reason for her agitated behaviour, he tried to sink deeper into the shadows that had until then hidden him from view (or was it that she intentionally avoided looking towards his cot?).

"It's the omelettes you asked me to watch for you," Nami suddenly declared, "they burned!"

Bewilderment greeted the statement of the young navigator and the warrior who was desperately trying to merge with the wall behind him stared at the suave cook, waiting for him to hurry and save said omelettes.

However, Sanji only stirred once before he slumped back again, smiling at the woman he should have been fussing all over by now. Once more Zorro scratched his chin.

"That's okay," the blonde chef said without any hint of anger or urgency concerning the matter, "I'll just make us something else instead. Just throw whatever got burned overboard, will you please?"

Again, he found himself doubting what his ears had registered, for the second time since he had awakened nonetheless. Had the cook just hinted that he had no time for Nami or his cooking?

To all appearances he really had and concluding from the humiliated look adorning the redhead's features, which the man still cowering in the shadows noticed from the corner of his eyes, she had figured the same. A faint blush spread over her face and he watched the young woman take a step back, surprised that she had not a snappy comeback at hand, but then again, when had Sanji ever turned her down before? She had to be at least as dumbfounded as he.

Just as abruptly as the door had opened only few seconds earlier it closed again and Zorro winced habitually as the loud crash resounded in his ears. Glaring at the other male while rubbing his auricles in annoyance he was about to comment on the blonde's behaviour, as unexpectedly the ship rocked towards one side hard, causing both men to lose their balance and fall off the beds and onto the ground while at the same time behind them the entrance opened again and the girl who had left the cabin a moment ago was flung inside, landing approximately between the two others with a thud.

Well aware that it would not take long for their transportation to swing towards the other side, like a giant pendulum, the by now fully awake pirate man quickly shot a hand towards one of the bed's legs and one towards the moaning Nami, holding on to both with a tight grip, thankful that most of the "Going Merry"'s furniture was secured to the ground and walls, lest there happen things like now.

Indeed, they soon found themselves tossed towards the other side and moments later back again, all the while Zorro holding on to the woman in his arms, whom he clutched to him as tight as possible. For more than a minute the ship swung back and forth until the sickening motion decreased to a barely perceptible movement.

Waiting a few more seconds, the once again saviour was only reminded of the other man inside of the room, as a disgruntled groan could be heard from somewhere nearby. He opened his eyes that sometime during the process he had closed automatically and was greeted by red locks before he turned his eyes a little upwards, to find the young chef laying spread eagle on the ground, in a complete mess; he had not been as lucky but was already lighting a cigarette, in complete ignorance of a gash on the backside of his right hand that was pouring blood.

Detecting his own hands still holding on to the bed and around the girl who hadn't said a word since, he loosened his hold on both to roll from his hurting side on his back to rub his ribcage where he was sure several huge bruises were going to form soon from hitting the floor.

The moment his arm had recoiled from around her waist, Nami had straightened as well and the swordsman wondered about her, had he thought her to maybe act more aggressive after the last evening and not to shy away.

Before even thinking he let out a sigh, unsure whether it was out of approval how he had managed the situation at hand or out of frustration. If that had been her cue, he would never know, but it was then that the sly thief turned pirate fled the room rather hastily, leaving behind a confused man and another one, probably not as confused about the whole ordeal as the former, seeing that he continued to calmly enjoy his cigarette.

* * *

A/N: OH my god… Zorro grows a beard? Oh well, it's only morning stubble (personally I think that's very sexy… as long as there's no kissing involved )… Sanji's omelettes got burned? Dubious! XD Also, what does Sanji know? Why is he acting out of norm? Why does he seem not troubled about that "Nami loves Zorro" affair and _what_ exactly did happen between those two that evening anyways?  
Hmm… other than that: Please review, you'd make me a _very_ happy girl! The only thing approximately coming as close to a speed-adrenaline rush (I'm not talking about drugs here, okay?) and an orgasm… that's reviews. XD Well, okay maybe it's not that extreme but it's always nice to hear your mail-woman-thing say "You have e-Mail"… It's sad… I know… o' 

_mystik-dragon88_ – Thank you! I just hope it wasn't too confusing; I was only trying for the reader to feel into that drunkenness and not feel totally outta place.  
_gothywolfie_ – Well, ZoNa fans probably see some kinda threat in poor Sanji… ah but it's true, he really is good for making Zorro jealous. Uhum, anyways, yeah I guess the next chapters are going to indulge into Zorro's problem. Just so much: he won't turn out gay! xD Naturally, since this is a ZoNa…  
_Anon _– Yeah, I know and I really can't explain just why… Anyhow, there are some LuNa ideas waiting to be written but first I want to finish this fic!  
_Yachtzee_ – Thanks a bunch that's good to hear:)  
_:The Foxx:_ - Well, I don't quite understand why you used to disapprove of fanfiction but I'm happy that you changed your opinion about that and glad that you think I have talent in writing fanfics. In fact, I also write original fiction, I just don't upload it to the internet because I feel those stories are too personal. Besides, writing or reading fanfics is definitely not stealing work, it's just the fans' way of getting into the fandom even more and creatively transmit their ideas/hopes into sth a little more authentic. :)  
_Omnichild_ – Yup, more ZoNa! And as you can see, I wrote more; besides there are probably gonna be up to three more chapters (maybe more), so no worries! But Sanji's not pathetic! I love him… Anyways, thanks for the review and go visit here, maybe you agree! ;)  
_Bijoukaiba _– Will do!  
_LadyChaos815_ – Wow, thank you:) I'm really glad you like my writing style and do not worry, I will continue writing. It's just that sometimes I need a while to finish on a chapter, especially when there's a lot other stuff than fanfiction I have to worry about, so even when I actually find the time to write, I sometimes can't concentrate on it. Oh well… can't help it, but I hope you'll continue reading Simple anyways:)


End file.
